


[podfic] Make A Life With Me

by reena_jenkins



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Podfic, Voiceteam 2020, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Geralt gets dosed with a love spell, and Jaskier bears the brunt of his affections.Yennefer is unimpressed. Ciri is just done with both of them.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] Make A Life With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make A Life With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417981) by [sospes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Love Potion/Spell, Idiots in Love, Idiots to Lovers, Fluff, Humor, Fluff and Humor, Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings

 **Length:** 00:27:27

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(W\)%20_Make%20A%20Life%20With%20Me_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
